El Tigre (Shrek)
by May 16 writer
Summary: My spoof redone.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to redo this and change the characters, also I decided not to make this a complete script of the move. Enjoy, comment, and please don't be rude.**

Once upon a time there lived a lovely princess. But she was under a terrible curse which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in castle guarded by a terrible dragon. Many brave knights tried to free her from this dreadful prison but none prevailed. She waited in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss.

"Yeah! Like that's ever gonna happen. What a load of-"

Now also living in this land were mythical creatures. Some magical, some mysterious, some strange. Among these creatures were the hybrids, half human animals who were created from a spell gone wrong many years ago and though they were animal like they possessed human intelligence and emotions. Unfortunately when humans don't understand something their first reaction is to fear it and react violently. So hundreds of mobs had hunted down these races and killed them or chased them away. Manny, the person you just heard speaking a moment ago. Was a tiger hybrid and one of the last few remaining in this world. When he was thirteen a hunting party killed his family and burned down his home, he managed to escape and found some secluded land where he built a new home for himself.

He was now twenty years old and grown bitter, angry, and reclusive. Scaring off anyone who came near him and keeping to himself all the time, making friends with no one and that was just the way he liked it. However he still had to deal with the occasional hunting party they would try to kill him. Like today, an angry mob was on it's way to his house.

"Here we go again. Don't these guys ever take break?" He said when he saw them out the window. "Show time."

"You think it's in there?" One of them asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright let's get it!"

"Hang on! Do you know what that thing could do to you? "

"Yeah, it'll grind your bones for it's bread."

Suddenly they heard a laugh and turned around to see a very tall, muscular, but not exactly buff young man with green eyes, dark brown tiger like ears, a tail, claws, and fur around his face. If you could look past his usual features you could see that he was actually very handsome but also menacing that is if you made him angry.

"Actually." Manny said. "That would be a giant. Now, hybrids oh they're much worse because..Well take me for example I'm half tiger so I have the strength, claws, fangs, and rage of wild predator but the intelligence of a man so that means I'm smart enough to know how to catch you and vicious enough to do many, many, things to you."

"What kind of things?" One asked shaking.

"Oh you know, horrible things, unspeakable things. Like make a soup from your freshly peeled skin."

"No!"

"Shave your livers! Squeeze the jellies from your eyes! Actually it's quite good on toast."

"Back! Beast! Back!" One said waving a torch at him. "I warn ya!"

"I'm sorry but was I supposed to be intimadated by that? Because-" Manny said snuffing it out. "I've seen it a million times. Let me guess you guys are new at this right? Well nice try but it could use some work. Here, let me show you my way of intimadation."

Then without warning he let out the loudest, meanest, and most frightening tiger roar imagineable. It shook the ground and scared the hunters stiff.

"This is the part where you run away." He whispered.

They dropped their weapons and ran away screaming.

"And stay out! Geez why can't people leave me alone? I don't go near them and terrorize their village yet they still feel the need to come around here and bother me. Oye those guys need a hobby." Manny noticed that one of them dropped something. It was a wanted poster. It said, Wanted: Mythical Creatures. All magical, mysterious, and strange creatures or freaks of nature are to be turned in by order of Lord Sergio. "Weird."


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile all mythical creatures had recently been decreed nuisances and trouble makers that didn't belong with the humans. So they were all either banished or in prisoned. A huge reward was offered to any humans who could bring any creature in for eviction or in prisonment. Today several guards were holding a round up for all the mythical creatures.

"Next!" The captain of the guards said. "What have we got?"

"A dirty witch!" A farmer said throwing down a young witch name Rosa down.

"Dirty? I beg your pardon! I'll have you know I'm very clean." She protested with her broom.

"Give me that!" One guard said braking her broom. "Flying days are over!"

"That's twenty pieces of sliver for the witch, take her away." The captain said.

Rosa wept as she was put in chains and led away. In the line there was a nasty old woman named Lady Gobbler who was going to give them a very talkative but friendly Zebra Donkey.

"Please don't turn me in! I'll never be stubborn again!" He begged her. "I can change! Please give me another chance."

"Oh shut up!" She snapped.

"Next!" The captain said. "What do we got?"

"This little wooden pupper." An old man named Chakal said putting a rather dorky looking boy made out of wood on the table. His name was Davi and his own father was selling him.

"I'm not a puppet! I'm a real boy!" Davi said. But his nose grew long and it only did that when he lied.

"Five shillings for the possessed toy. Take him away." The captain said.

"Father! Please! Don't let them do this! Help me!" Davi begged as they took him.

"Sorry son, it's nothing personal it's just business." Chakal said taking the money and leaving.

"Next!" The captain called.

A blacksmith came over with a large hairy man.

"This is El Oso. A bear man." The blacksmith said.

"Okay, that's forty pieces of sliver for him."

"You can't do this to me man! I'll sue! You'll hear from my lawyer!" He said as he was locked in a cage.

"Next! What do we got?"

"Well I've got a talking zebra donkey." Lady Gobbler said.

"Right? Well that's good for ten shillings, if you can prove it." He said suspiciously.

"Oh, go head little fella." She said.

But he didn't say anything, he just stood there and kept silent.

"Well?" The captian said.

"Oh he's just nervous, talk you boneheaded dolt!"

"That's it! I've heard enough! Guards!"

"No! He's talks! He does!" She grabbed Zebra Donkey's jaw, shook him, and tried to a ventriloquist act with him. "I can talk! I love to talk! I'm the most talkative damn thing you ever saw!"

"Get her out of my sight!" The captain ordered.

"No! No! I swear! He's alive!" She said as the guards dragged her away.

Zebra Donkey burst out laughing.

"Ha! Ha! See you around grandma!"

But the guards had heard him.

"He can talk?" One said.

"Size him!" The captian said.

The guards chased Zebra Donkey into the woods. The poor little fella was so desperate to get away that in his haste he accidentally bumped into Manny. He hid behind him when the guards arrived.

"You there! El tigre!" The head guard said.

"Aye." Manny said.

"By the order of Lord Sergio. I am authorized to arrest you both." His courage started slipping when Manny walked closer and he noticed how big he was.

"Oh really? You and what army?" Manny said.

The Captian turned around to find his men gone.

"I..I..I'm warning you!" He stuttered as he pulled out his sword. "You..Two will come with me or I'll have to use force."

But Manny didn't look scared or intimadated in the least.

"Did you know that human flesh is low in calories and full of iron and other minerals?" Manny asked. "How lucky for me since I'm on a diet."

"What?!" The captain gasped dropping his sword.

"Tell me would you prefer to be baked or boiled? Frankly I think boiled flesh is healthier but it takes a very long time to cook."

The captain screamed and ran away.

"Man! That was incredible." Zebra Donkey said amazed by his bravery.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You scared the snot out of those guys." He said. "Hey thanks for saving me, you're a real pal you know that?"

"Not really."

"Man it's good to be free."

"Now why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends?" Manny said walking away.

"But I don't have any friends and I'm not going back there by myself. Hey I'll stick with you." He said following him.

Manny turned around and roared into his face.

"Wow! That was scary! But you need some tic tacs or something because your breath stinks."

"Wait a minute you're not scared?"

"Nope." He said smiling.

"Why?"

"I don't knowm"

"You're half donkey right?"

"Yeah."

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"Well uh hey where are you going? Can I come? Is it far? Is there food?"

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I'm all alone and you seem to be a nice guy."

"Nice guy?! Are you blind?!"

"No."

"Then take a good long look at me!" Manny said. "What am I?"

"Um...Really furry?"

"No! I'm a tiger hybrid You know? Terrifying cat monster? Doesn't that bother you?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really, really. I like you. What's your name?"

"Manny."

"Nice to meet you."

"The feelings isn't mutal." He said walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Before the villagers ran sack it."

"Ransack? Why?"

"Because they're afraid of me."

"Why? You're just a regular guy with fur and a tail?"

He followed him all the way back to his house.

"Get away from me!" Manny demanded.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but listen, I don't have anywhere else to go and-"

"And?"

"Can I stay with you?"

"What?"

"Can I stay with you please?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"No."

"Please! I don't wanna go back there! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak."

Manny looked at him skeptically.

"Well maybe you do. But you gotta let me stay! Please! Please!"

"Okay! Okay! But one night only!"

"Oh thank you!" He cried happily running into his house. "So, where do I sleep?"

"Outside!"

"Oh...Oh I see...Um I guess it's appropriate since we don't really know each other huh?"

"Yes now get out or you're dinner tonight!"

Zebra Donkey sadly hung his head in shame and went outside. That night Manny heard strange scratching nosies in his house. He crept around the floor and quietly followed the noise until he found the source. The source of it was a little chubacabra which appeared blind.

"What the?"

Then a coffin with a girl inside was shoved on the table by a bunch of little dwarves.

"Oh no! Dead broad off the table!"

"Where are we supposed to put her? The bed's taken." A dwarf said.

"Huh?"

He went into his bedroom and found El Oso in his bed.

"What man?"

"I live in a swamp! I put up signs! I'm a terrifying monster! What do I have to do to get a little privacy?"

He grabbed El Oso and threw him out of the house but was shocked to see that his home was inhabited by hundreds of people and creatures.

"Don't look at me! I didn't invite them." Zebra Donkey said.

"Well, gosh no one invited us." Davi said.

"What?" Manny said.

"We were forced to come here."

"By who?"

"Lord Sergio." Said a kid who was made out cactuses. "He huffed and he puffed and he...sighed an eviction notice."

"Don't care! Get out and go back to wherever you came from!"

"We can't go back! We're forbidden!" Davi blubbered.

"Sorry not my problem."

"Look tiger kid." Rosa said. "We don't wanna be here anymore than you do but if we go back it's curtains for us, understand? In other words we die."

"Alright! Fine." Manny sighed. "Who knows where this Sergio guy is?"

"Oh I do! I know where he is!" Zebra Donkey said.

"Does anybody else know? Anyone? Please?"

But no one answered.

"Okay fine. Attention all mythical things! I'm going to talk to this guy and get you all off my land."

Everyone cheered. Manny just walked off with Zebra Donkey following behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Now Lord Sergio was a very powerful ruler who despised all creatures but he was also very short and annoying not to mention he didn't come from any royal heritage at all. Makes you wonder why people take orders from him, don't it? Anyway for whatever reason he was able to gain control of a kingdom, he was obsessed with having the perfect kingdom and despised anything and anyone who he saw as imperfection he had it removed. He saw all mythical creatures as imperfections which is why he banished them from his kingdom however he wanted to be sure that they were all gone.

"That's enough! He's ready to talk." Sergio's men had been torturing a talking a parrot named Señorr Chapi who according to a rumor knew if there were any other creatures around his kingdom.

"You're a monster!" Chapi squawked.

"I'm not the monster here! You are! You and the rest of that trash poisoning my perfect world!" He laughed. "Now tell me! Where are the others."

"Eat me!" The bird said as he spit in his eye.

"I've tried to be fair with you creatures now my patience has reached it's end. Tell me or I'll-"

"No! Not the feathers! Not my feathers!"

"Alright then! Who's hiding them?"

"Okay I'll tell you." He said giving in. "Do you know the muffin man?"

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man."

"Yes I know the muffin man. Who lives on Drury Lane?"

"Well she's married to the muffin man."

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man!"

"She's married to the muffin man."

"My lord! We found it." Said the captain of the guards.

"Well then bring it in." Sergio ordered. It was a tall magic mirror that knew everything and anything. With it Sergio would finally know if his kingdom had finally reached perfection. Once the mirror had been hung a misty face appeared in it. "Magic, mirror-"

"Don't tell him anything!" Señor Chapi said to the mirror.

But Sergio just threw him in the trash.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?" Sergio asked.

"Well technically you're not a king." The mirror answered.

"Um Dr. Chipolte?"

He smashed a hand mirror.

"You were saying?"

"What I mean is you're not a king yet but you can become one. All you have to do is marry a princess."

"Go on."

"So just sit back and relax my lord. Because it's time for you to meet today's eligible bacholoretts and here they are."

Then three images appeared on the mirror. Each one was of a beautiful young woman, a princess to be exact. A princess who was unmarried and in desperate need of a prince or knight.

"Bacholorett number 1 is a mentally abused shut in girl with who cooks and cleans for her 3 evil stepsisters but she loves sushi and hot tubbing anytime. She's hardworking, a great dancer, and is the Belle of the ball. Please welcome Andrea."

An image of a woman in a ball gown wearing only one slipper popped up.

"I do love sushi." Sergio said.

"Bacholorett number 2 is a cape wearing girl and was known as the fairest in the land until her jealous stepmother put her in a coma which a bad apple. Although she lives with seven other men she's not easy. Just kiss her dead frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is. Give it up for Titania."

Another image popped up, this one showed an unconscious woman in a glass coffin.

"I like her outfit."

"And last but certainly not least. Bacholorett number 3 is a blue haired beauty living in a dragon guarded tower surrounded by hot boiling lava but don't let that cool you off, she's a loaded pistol who likes pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. Put your hands together for Princess Frida."

The last image showed a woman staring out the window of a tower looking sad.

"Well she's pretty."

"So who will it be?"

"I don't know they're all so nice." Sergio thought for a moment. All three of them were pretty but he thought Frida was the most beautiful of them and he had heard of her before once. It turns out she was the princess of a very wealthy and properous kingdom. If he were to marry her he'd rule two kingdoms and have a proud beauty for a wife. "Okay number 3."

"Lord Sergio you've chosen Princess Frida."

"She's perfect!" He declared. "All I have to do is find someone to bring her to me. I'm not really one for dragons or lava."

"But I probably should mention the little thing that happens at night." The mirror warned.

"I'll do it!"

"Yes but after sunset-"

"Silence! Captain round up your men! We're going to have a tournament."

Meanwhile Manny and Zebra Donkey finally made it to Sergio's kingdom.

"Here we are." Zebra Donkey said.

"Good. Now let's go talk to this Sergio guy."

They entered the kingdom but no one was around except some guy handing out flyers.

"Hey you!" Manny called.

When the man saw Manny he got scared and started running away.

"Monster! Ahh!"

"Wait! I'm not gonna eat you! I just wanna talk."

In his haste to get away he ran smack into a wall.

"Oooo." Manny and Zebra Donkey seethed.

"Oh why?! Why?! Whyyyy?!" He wailed crawling away.

"This place is weird." Manny said when he was gone.

"Hey do you really eat people?" Zebra Donkey asked.

"Okay between you and me I don't eat people that's just a rumor and something I say to scare off hunters."

"Then what do you eat?"

"Rats, mice, birds, fish, rabbits, squirrels, frogs, snakes, basically anything a cat would eat."

"So you would eat kibble."

"No! I mean wild cats."

Inside they noticed that no one was around. It seemed like the entire kingdom was deserted.

"It's quiet." Manny said looking around. "Too quiet. Where is everybody?"

They heard cheers and shouts from an areana. They entered the areana where a tournament between a group of knights was about to start and Sergio was giving an announcement.

"Whoever should win the battle." He said. "Will have the honor- no! The privilege of rescuing the fair Princess Frida from the dreaded dragon's keep. Should this champion fail then the runner up shall take his place and so on, so on, and so on. Some of you may die but it's a sacrifice that I am willing to make. Let the tournament begin."

Manny rolled his eyes and walked right into the middle of the areana. The knights, audience, and Sergio all gasped at the sight of him.

"What is that?" Sergio said when he saw Manny. "Ugh! It's hideous!"

"That's not very nice." Manny said. "It's just a zebra donkey."

"Knights! New plan! The one who kills the tigre will be named champion."

"What? Oh come on is this really a good idea?"

The knights approached him and cornered him in with their swords and spears pointed at him. He

"Okay you asked for this." Manny said.

He raised his claws and let out a feral roar before pouncing to attack them. The knights put up a good fight but they were no match for Manny's beastly strength, senory speed, and cat like reflexes. As for Zebra Donkey he began kicking them off one by one. The crowd cheered in excitement.

"The chair!" Cried a woman in the audience. "Give him the chair!"

In response to her comment Manny beat one with a nearby chair while Zebra Donkey knocked him out with a single kick. Soon enough Manny had defeated all of them much to the amusement of the audience.

"Thank you very much. I'm here til Thursday." Manny said.

"We have our winner." Sergio said.

"What! Hold on now! Excuse me Lord Sergio is it? I'm here to talk to you because you dumped a bunch of creatures on my land!"

"Your land?"

"Yes! My private property which you violated."

"Indeed. Alright cat boy I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me and I'll give you back your land back."

"What kind of quest?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay so we're going to rescue a princess from what? A dragon?" Zebra Donkey asked.

"Yep." Manny said.

"So you accepted that challenge pretty easy."

"Yeah so?"

"Well why didn't you just attack him or ransack his castle or-"

"Burn down his entire kingdom, decapitate his people, gutt them with a knife, cut open their spleens, and drink their fluids?"

"Uh...No."

"Yeah that's what I thought. News flash we hybrids don't really do that. We don't want to hurt anyone we just want to be left alone and we don't eat humans, we're half human ourselves so if we did that we'd basically be eating half of our own kind."

"Really? You're half human?"

"Why else would I have thumbs and be able to walk on two feet?"

"Oh...Huh. Never would have guessed it. Well we have a long trip ahead of us so how about a travel song?"

"You start singing and I'll smash a rock over your head."

"Hmmph! Everyone's a critic. Well why don't we play eye spy?"

"No."

"But it's fun. Oh look at the cute little bunny rabbit."

"Aye he looks delicious."

"Ahhh! Monster!" The rabbit shrieked as it hopped away.

"Okay so I guess a quiet trip isn't that bad."

It took them three days to get to there but eventually they reached a dark, abandoned castle that was on the other end of a bridge that hung over a boiling lake of lava.

"Whoa! That's big." Manny said.

"Um Manny maybe I should wait here." Zebra Donkey said nervously.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

"No I'm just a little uncomfortable walking on a creaky bridge over a lake of lava."

"Just don't look down."

They got on the bridge but Zebra Donkey wouldn't budge, he was scared to death, he just stood there frozen stiff. Manny didn't have time for this so he began pushing him. He had to push him the whole way.

"Stop pushing me!"

"Then move!"

Eventually they reached the end.

"Better?" Manny asked him.

"Yeah."

"Good now let's go."

"Right so where is this firebreathing pain in the neck anyway?"

"Inside waiting for us to rescue her." He joked.

They went inside the castle. It was dark and cold, completely abandoned no doubt. Many brave men had come to this place in hopes of freeing the princess trapped inside only to be killed and reduced to nothing but ash, soot, and bones. While searching around Manny found some discarded armor and put it on for protection.

"Okay now we need to find a tower." Manny said.

"Oh this place is so creepy." Zebra Donkey said shaking.

"Zebra Donkey two things okay? Shut! Up! Now help me find that tower."

"Okay no problem. I'll look left and you look right."

They both searched around the castle finding ashes, remains, and skeletons but no stairs. However Manny did find the tower. It was tall, taller than anything he had ever seen.

"Well at least we know where the princess is but where's the-"

"Dragon!" Zebra Donkey came running toward him with a large, vicious, and midnight colored dragon flying after him breathing huge flames. They dodged them and Manny managed to grab it's tail.

"Got ya!" The dragon shrieked and started fly higher taking Manny with it. "Whoa!"

It threw him into the tower window right where the princess was. Then it went after Zebra Donkey again.

"No! No! Please don't eat me! I'm hard and brittle! You'll crack a tooth if you eat me and you don't wanna damage those white sparkling teeth." The dragon looked at him confused and surprised. "Yeah you have a great teeth and I bet you have a great smile and...And."

The dragon smiled and fluttered her eye lashes at him giving off the impression that she was female.

"And you're a girl dragon. Well of course you are because you're just wreaking of feminine and beauty and-"

The dragon's smile grew and she blew him a kiss.

"Whoa! Hang on now...Why are you looking at me like that?" But he got his answer when she made a heart out of smoke. "Now wait a minute I'm...I'm not really that kind of animal so um... You know I should be going now. It's getting late and...Manny!"

The deagon picked him up and flew away.

"No! Manny! Help!"

Meanwhile Manny started to wake up from his fall. Much to his surprise, his crash course into the tower hadn't of wakened the princess. She was still asleep. Manny got up, brushed the dirt off of himself, and walked over to her bed. She was human obviously and about the same age he was. She was very beautiful and he never admit it but she was the prettiest woman he had ever seen. She looked like the typical princess except for one detail. Her hair was blue, quite unusual but he didn't have time to point out this woman's appearance. He leaned down and shook her awake.

"Hmm...Five more minutes Mom." She mumbled.

"Wake up!" He shouted.

"What?" She cried sitting up.

"Are you Princess Frida?"

"Yes! And could you please tell me why you woke me up and- Wait a minute are you a knight?"

"Yes."

"Oh finally! And here I thought I'd never get out of here! Oh wait! I must look horrible! Wait right here for a moment!" She closed the curtains around her bed. Five minutes later she opened them again and she was wearing a dress and her hair was fixed. "Yes I am she, waiting for a knight to rescue me."

"Oh that's great now let's go!"

"But we just met. Shouldn't it be romantic?"

"Sorry lady I don't do romance. Now how do you get out of here?"

"The same way you got in."

"The same way I got in?! But where's the door?"

"There's no door."

"Stairs?"

"Nope."

"So there's no way out?"

"Why do you think I never left this place?"

"Oh great! Okay then I guess I'll have to make my own door."

Using his strength he ran toward the wall and punched a hole in it. Then he grabbed Frida's hand pulled her along as he ran down the corridor.

"Could you slow down?" She asked.

"No."

"But how are we supposed to get to know each other?"

"Now is not the time."

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Manny."

"Manny? Well take this as a token of my appreciation."

She handed him her hankey.

"Thanks! I really needed this." He said wiping the sweat off his face.

"Oh brother!" Frida groaned.

"Okay now let's go!"

"Well this isn't how I pictured my rescue."

"What do you want from me? I'm just a guy in armor!"

Then a roar ecohed throughout the castle.

"You didn't slay the dragon?" Frida gasped.

"It's on my to do list!"

"Why didn't you go fight her? That's what all the other knights did."

"Yeah right before they burst into flames. Now do you want to get out of here or not?"

They hurried downstairs then Manny took a left.

"The exit is over there." Frida said pointing right.

"I know but I have to save my ass well half ass that is."

"What kind of knight are you?"

"One of a kind."

Manny opened a large gate that led to the room where the dragon and Zebra Donkey were.

"Look you seem like a nice dragon but we just met and I'm not ready for a physical relationship." Zebra Donkey said. "So why don't we just be friends for a little while?"

She tickled his chin.

"Hey! That is unwanted physical contact!"

Manny carefully and quietly slid down the wall using his claws but when he landed he accidentally knocked over a pot getting the dragon's attention. Manny grabbed Zebra Donkey, darted upstairs, and pulled Frida along as he ran.

"Hi princess." Zebra Donkey said.

"It talks!" Frida gasped.

"Yeah it's getting him to shut up that's the trick!" Manny said.

The dragon chased after them blowing more fire. As he tried to get away, sliding down a chain he hit his groin which hurt hi real bad.

"Owwww!" He groaned.

Try as they might it seemed that they wouldn't be able to escape. Thinking fast Manny grabbed a nearby chain and hooked it to a pole.

"You two head for the exit!" Manny told Frida and Zebra Donkey.

He grabbed the other end of the chain and clamped it on to the dragon's ankle. Then he took off like a bullet joining Frida and Zebra Donkey as they ran on the bridge. The dragon blew a flame which cut the line on the bridge causing it to fall but the top end still held them. So they climbed up it like a ladder while the dragon just sat there chained up and crying.


	5. Chapter 5

"You did it!" Frida cried happily. "You rescued me! You're amazing! You're wonderful! You're...A little unorthodox I'll admit, but I am so grateful for what you've done for me."

"Yeah whatever." Manny said panting. "Oh God I better get my land back for this."

"Sir you are very strange but you're brave and honorable and that's all that matters. So you may remove your helmet now."

"Uh no." Manny said knowing what her reaction would be.

"Why?"

"I... I...have helmet hair."

"So? I have blue hair, I won't complain. Now I would like to see your face."

"No you wouldn't."

"Then how will you kiss me?"

"What?" Manny said backing into a rock, blushing. "That wasn't in the job description."

"Maybe it's a perk." Zebra Donkey said.

"No it's true love." Frida said. "Everyone knows the story. A princess that's me, is locked in a tower until a brave knight that's you, rescues me and then we share true loves first kiss."

"Huh?!" Manny blushed hard.

"Wait! You think Manny is your true love?" Zebra Donkey said.

"Well yes." She replied.

Manny and Zebra Donkey looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"Let's just say I'm not your type." Manny said.

"Of course you are you rescued me. Now remove your helmet."

"Look I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean I'm not exactly handsome."

"I'm not expecting you to be handsome. I don't care you how you look."

"You say that now but just wait until you see me."

"Just take off the helmet."

"I'm not going to."

"Take it off!"

"No!"

"NOW!"

"Okay! Easy, but you're not going to like what you see."

Manny gulped nervously and removed the helmet. Frida was not happy with who was under it. This was not good. Not good at all. She couldn't have been rescued by a tiger hybrid. He couldn't be her true love. Her true love had to be a prince or at least human.

"You're...you're an El tigre hybrid." She said disappointed.

"Oh, you were expecting Prince Charming?"

"Well yes, actually. Oh no. This is wrong! You're not supposed to be this!"

"I told you, you wouldn't like me. But noooo. You insisted that you wouldn't care about how I looked."

"I didn't but I thought that at least you'd be human. I mean I can't marry a hybrid."

"Princess! I was sent to rescue you by Lord Sergio, okay? He's the one who wants to marry you." Manny said.

"Well, then why didn't he come rescue me?"

"Good question. You should ask him that when we get there."

"But I have to be rescued by my true love not by some tigre and his pet."

"Look Princess, you're not making my job any easier." Manny said.

"Well, I'm sorry but your job is not my problem." Frida said. "You can tell Lord Sergio, that if he wants to rescue me properly I'll be waiting for him right here."

"Hey! I'm no one's messenger boy. Alright? I'm a delivery boy."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Manny grabbed Frida and flung her over his shoulder. She angrily kicked and screamed while hitting his back with her little fists.

"Ahh! Put me down!" She said struggling to get down.

"Ya coming, Zebra Donkey?" Manny said holding on to her tightly.

"Yeah I'm right behind you." He said.

"Put me down! Or you will suffer the consequences!" Frida demanded. "This is not dignified! Put me down! Ughhh!"

She kicked, punched, and screamed the whole time he carried her. Neither her kicks or her punches would hurt him so he could easily ignore them. Finally she stopped and just hung off his shoulder.

"Okay, here's another one." Zebra Donkey said. "Say there's a chick that digs you but you don't like her that way, now how do you let her down real easy so her feelings don't get hurt and so you don't get burnt to a crisp. How do you do that?"

"Just tell her she's not your true love. Everyone knows what happens when you-"

Manny bumped her on the bottom.

"Hey!" She cried.

"Whoops. I slipped." He said smugly.

"Yeah right. Watch your hands bub or you'll be sorry and could you be just a little bit gentle when you carry me?"

"Whine, whine, nag, nag, don't you ever shut up? You're giving me a headache."

"The sooner we get there the better." She complained.

"Oh you're gonna love it there, it's beautiful." Zebra dsaid.

"And my groom to be, Lord Sergio? What's he like?"

"Well let me put it to you this way princess." He said putting her down. "Men of his statures are in short supply." He chuckled.

"There are those who think little of him." Zebra Donkey snickered.

"What's so funny?" Frida asked.

"Just don't expect a handsome prince or a knight in shinning armor when you meet him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" She gasped looking back at the sun. In one hour it would set. "It'll take that long? Shouldn't we stop to make camp?"

"No. That'll take longer."

"But I'm tired. The whole escape made me exhausted."

"Sorry, but we're going."

"I need to find some place to camp NOW!"

Not wanting to deal with the wrath of an angry woman the boys found a cave for her to stay in for the night.

"Hey over here." Manny called.

"Manny! We can do better than that." Zebra Donkey said. "Now I don't think that's fit for a princess."

"No. No. It's perfect! It just needs a few homey touches." Frida said.

"Homey touches? Like what?" Manny said.

"A door." She said getting a piece of bark. "Well good night gentlemen, I hope you sleep well and if either one of you come in here I'll punch right in your face."

She then slammed the door.

"Hmmph! Can you believe her?" Manny mumbled. "She's stubborn and difficult and pushy and hot headed."

"Like you?" Zebra Donkey saif.

"Shut up! I'm nothing like her! Now help me get some firewood."

That night Manny and Zebra Donkey gathered up some wood and built a fire. They laid down on the ground and tried to go to asleep.

"Hey, Manny what are you going to do when you get your land back?" Zebra Donkey asked him.

"Build a ten foot wall around my land."

"Why?"

"To keep people out."

"That sounds pretty lonely."

"I like to be alone."

"Oh come on nobody likes to be alone."

"I do."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"What's that about?"

"What?"

"You always wanting to be alone?"

"I already told you I like to be alone. It's better for me that way."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind Zebra Donkey."

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are."

"Zebra Donkey, I'm warning you!"

"Just who are you trying to keep out? Who?"

"Everyone! Okay!"

Frida happened to be listening to the conversation. Luckily, it was so dark that if the boys saw her all they would see were her eyes. Her sliver blue eyes that seemed to be cat-like.

"What's your problem, Manny? What you got against the whole world?" Zebra Donkey asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one with the problem, okay? It's the world that seems to have a problem with me! You know I wasn't always like this! I used to be a real decent guy with a home and a family! Then one day when I was a kid some hunters came, burned down my home, and killed my parents! You see this scar on my eye here?" He pointed to the scar the was over his left eye. "I got this from one hunter who tried to stab me in my face with a knife but he missed and cut my eye!"

Both Frida and Zebra Donkey were shocked by his story.

"I pushed him back into the fire in my house and ran away! Ever since then I've always been running and I tried to find a friend but it never worked out! Because people take one look at me and scream, Ahhh! Help! Run! A big, stupid, ugly, monster!" Manny said. "They judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone."

Manny sat to the ground and his ears sunk in sorrow. Frida couldn't help but feel terrible for how she treated him. He wasn't a horrible creature he was just a poor kid who wanted to be accepted but fate had been very cruel to him and now he had no home and no family, he was all alone in the world. She knew all too well what that was like.

"You know, when we met." Zebra Donkey said sitting next to him. "I didn't think you were a big, stupid, ugly monster."

"I know."

The two spent the rest of the night silently watching the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Frida woke up before the boys did and decided to walk around. She smiled as she felt the sun on her face and breathed in the fresh air. After being locked up for seven years it was nice to finally be free. She was free and she was hungry. It had been so long since her last meal and her stomach was growling.

"I'm starving." She said to herself.

She spotted a canary chirping on a tree branch with a nest of eggs next to it. She licked her lips as she watched it then she crept over to the tree and snatched it. An hour later Manny and Zebra Donkey woke up to find Frida cooking over a fire.

"Good morning. How do you like your eggs?" She said.

"Um what's all this for?" Manny asked.

"I'm really sorry for how I acted so I decided to make you breakfast."

Manny looked at her confused. No one ever did anything nice for him.

"Um thanks. Hey these are canary eggs!"

"Yes is that an issue?"

"No I love canary eggs. You know canaries are really tasty."

"I know and chewy too." Frida said.

The boys looked at her shocked and confused by her answered.

"Um I'm assuming they're chewy because birds are generally very plump looking and stuff."

"Okay." Manny went to put out the fire.

"You talk like you've actually eaten them? Have you ever eaten a canary?" Zebra Donkey asked.

"No! What would give you that idea?"

Then she coughed up some feathers making him jump back in shock.

"Manny! Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Feathers! She coughed up feathers."

"What no I didn't." She lied.

"Hey I know what I saw and she was coughing up feathers not to mention she's got that look."

"What look?" Manny asked.

"She looks like the cat who caught the canary. Literally."

Manny was about to object when she coughed up more feathers. The both of them looked at her strangely.

"Alright so I eat birds. I'm the only princess who sees them as food instead of a friend." She confessed. "Hey don't judge me! Not all princesses have to be vegetarians you know."

"I know I've just never met one who ate bird before." Manny said.

"Is that a problem?"

"No honestly it's kind of refreshing."

"Thanks well eat up have a big day a head of us."

After breakfast they continued through the woods toward Sergio's kingdom. On the way Manny burped out loud.

"Manny!" Zebra Donkey said.

"What? It's a compliment. Better out than in."

"That's no way to behave in front of a princess."

Frida burped back much to the surprise of her travelling companions.

"Thanks." She said.

"She's as nasty as you are." Zebra Donkey gasped.

"Burping out loud and eating birds. You know you're not what I expected." Manny said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." Frida said.

She hummed as she walked then out of no where someone just swung by and grabbed her.

"Princess!" Manny gasped.

The person who grabbed her was some skinny guy dressed as errol flynn. He swung up toward a tree branch where they landed.

"What are you doing?" Frida asked.

"Be still Senorita. For I am your savior and I'm rescuing you from this furry beast." He began kiss up her arm but she slapped him in disgust. "Oooo. I like a woman with fire."

"Hey! That's my princess go find your own!" Manny shouted.

"Please monster! Can't you see I'm a little busy here."

"Look pal! I don't know who you think you are!" Frida said.

"Oh sorry my name is Carlito, I am the valiant hero who robs from the rich and gives to the poor."

"Hey I've heard of you! You're a fake!" Manny said. "Yeah he steals from the rich alright but that whole give to the poor thing is a crock! He pockets all the money for himself!

"I... Don't know what you're talking about." Carlito said though he was aware that Manny was telling the truth. "I won't have you smear my good name monster!"

"What good name? You're just a low count thief who tells those lies about giving to the poor so nobody will turn you in for the reward money."

"Enough! Merry men! Front and center!"

Then a group of boys appeared with bows and arrows that they pointed at Manny and Zebra Donkey.

"Oh great he has a fan club." Manny groaned.

Carlito jumped down from the tree and pulled out a dagger which he pointed towards Manny.

"Prepare to die beast!"

He was just about to strike when Frida jumped down and knocked him out with a kick. Then landed on her feet like a cat.

"Newsflash dude I don't like phony heroes." She said brushing dirt off the skirt of her dress.

"Oh you little!" One of his men said. He fired an arrow but Frida dodged it and then she punched him in the face several times. Two of them came after her but she drop kicked them both in the jaw, she punched and kicked three in a back flip, and she took out the last one with a single punch. Manny and Zebra Donkey looked at her beyond shocked and amazed.

"Shall we?" Frida said.

"Hold the phone." Manny said. "Where did that come from?"

"What?"

"That! That was amazing! Where did you learn that?"

"Well I didn't spend all my time in that tower learning sewing and embroidery. I taught myself some martial arts."

"No way. No teacher?"

"No."

"I don't believe that."

"It's true. I had to because when one lives alone one needs to learn these things in case there's uh- there's an arrow in your butt!"

"What?" He turned around and saw that a rogue arrow had gotten wedged into his behind. "Oh how did that get in there? And how did I not feel it?"

"Oh no! I am so sorry!"

"What's wrong?" Zebra Donkey asked.

"Manny's hurt."

"Oh no! He's hurt! He's gonna die!"

"Zebra Donkey calm down if you wanna help Manny run into the woods and find me a blue flower with red throns." Frida said.

"Blue flower, red thorns! Okay I'm on it! Blue flower, red thorns! Don't die Manny and if you see a dark tunnel stay away from the light."

"Zebra Donkey!" They both said irritated.

"Oh right!"

"What are the flowers for?" Manny asked.

"For getting rid of him so I can hear myself think. Now you hold still and I'll just yank this out."

She grabbed the arrow in his butt.

"Ow! Hey! Easy with the yanken!" Manny cried jumping back.

"I'm sorry but it has to come out." She tried to reach for it but he dodged her.

"No it's tender!"

"Don't move!"

"Okay time out!" He said stopping her.

"Would you- Okay what do you propose we do?"

Zebra Donkey had found a whole bush with of blue flowers with red thorns but he wasn't exactly good with color.

"Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. This would be so much easier if I wasn't color blind."

"Ow!" Manny shouted.

"Hold on Manny! I'm coming!"

He was lying down while she was trying to gently ease the arrow out.

"Ow! Not good!" Manny groaned.

"Okay I almost have it out." Frida said.

"Ow!"

"Ugh! This is so frustrating! Why can'tyou just let me yank it out?"

"Because it'll hurt!"

"It'll be like ripping off a bandage. Short and quick."

"And painful. You have to remove it gently."

"That'll take forever!"

"I don't care! If you just yank it out it will hurt."

"Oh don't be a baby!" She gave the arrow a tug.

"Ow!" He shouted.

"Oh!" She gasped.

In pain, Manny flipped over and knocked Frida on top of him. They both blushed at the close contact and found themselves unable to move at the moment.

"Ahem!" Zebra Donkey said.

"Um nothing happened!" Manny said shoving Frida off him.

"Look if you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask."

"Oh come on that's the last thing on my mind. The princess was just- Ahhhhh!"

Frida had yanked the arrow out of his butt then gave him an"I told you so" grin.

"Owwwwww!" He said quietly.

"Hey um is that blood?" Zebra Donkey asked nervously when he saw the red stuff at the end of the arrow. Then he fainted.

"Is he okay?" Frida asked.

"He's fine." Manny assured her, he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Shall we go now?"

"After you."


	7. Chapter 7

"He's been out for quite awhile." Frida asked when she noticed that Zebra Donkey has been out for three hours. "Should we wake him up?"

"No enjoy the silence, it may never come again." Manny said.

"Right." She said. "You know aside from that lunatic Carlito and that arrow incident today hasn't been so bad."

"Eh...I've had worse but I'm sure you've had better days Princess."

"Could you stop calling me princess? I have a name you know and believe me I've had days way worse than this one. Try spending everyday in total misery."

"Total misery, yeah right." He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"No offense but I seriously doubt you lived in misery."

"Excuse me?"

"Look I'm sure it was difficult but I think you're overreacting because at least you had a home."

"Home? Try prison! I was locked in a small room, alone, in the dark, for seven years. Seven years I sat and waited and waited and waited. Dear God I thought I would loose my mind."

"How sad but I can top that. Try spending seven years constantly running from angry mons with torches and pitchworks, try having your britches burnt sixty times and the scorches still haven't healed."

"Hey at least you could run from your fire and despair I couldn't. I was stuck in that tower everyday of my life."

"People screamed every time they saw me!"

"People died before they even saw me!"

"I never had a decent place to sleep for five years!"

"You call that tower a decent place to sleep? The mattress was old and lumpy not to mention there were no blankets so I was always cold unless that dragon got mad and that usually resulted in me getting burned."

"I get hunted once a week!"

"I never got to go outside once!"

"I never had any friends!"

"Well neither did I!"

"I've been alone all my life!" They shouted at the same time. They both went quiet after that, then after five minutes of awkward silence Manny chose to speak first.

"Well I guess that's one thing we have in common." He said.

"Uh...Yeah I guess so." She agreed.

"But I like to be alone."

"Why?"

"Hello? Monster here? Everybody's afraid of me."

"Oh yeah. So quick question where exactly did your kind come from? Are you like the offspring of an animal and human?"

"No! First of all that's disgusting and physically impossible. Second my species was kind of an accident."

"How so?"

"Years ago there was this old wizard who was well out of his mind and he decided to turn a tiger into a man but his spell backfired so instead of turning him into a human he gave him human qualities. The tiger got away but he stole the spell and used it on a female, they mate, have a litter, next thing you know there's a new species."

"Alright that makes sense okay so here's another one, is it true that when you guys have babies you eat the runt of the litter?"

"No! Of course not! Believe it or not hybrids actually love their children. Though we don't normally have that many, actually we usually have about one but in rare cases we may have two or three."

"And you don't eat them?"

"No! That's just sick and wrong!"

"I figured as much but you know how people gossip."

"Well you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Zebra Donkey asked regaing consciousness. "What's going on?"

"Nothing let's go." Manny said.

Manny, Frida, and Zebra Donkey traveled a long way. It would take them a few days to get there but they didn't seem to mind, well Manny and Frida. They talked for hours and during their conversations they found out they had a lot more in common than they thought. They also found some fun things to do along the way like catching mice and birds, climbing trees, rolling around in the grass, and playing pranks on unsuspecting travelers who walked by.

"Hey I got you something." Manny said and he dropped a dead mouse at her feet. Now humans didn't understand this but when a cat gave someone a dead animal it meant that they were glad you were friends or lovers. He was about to explain what it meant before she started screaming but she stopped him.

"Wait right here." She said leaving. A few minutes later she came back and dropped a dead bird at his feet. "Here, thank you for the gift and I'm glad we're friends too."

"You're not disgusted?"

"No, you felines give dead animals as gifts of friendship right?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you know that."

"Well I do which is why I gave you one."

"Thanks no one's ever given me a gift before."

"You two give creepy gifts." Zebra Donkey said.

The two just laughed at his comment and continued on talking and laughing, having a good time. But all too soon they arrived at an area of land that was just a mile from Sergio's kingdom.

"Well here we are." Manny said sadly.

"That's the place?"

"Yep."

"It's so big."

"I know...Well we better be going."

"Yeah I guess but I'm...I'm concerned." Frida said.

"About what?"

"About... Zebra Donkey."

"What?"

"Well look at him he doesn't look so good."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Zebra Donkey said.

"Well that's what they all say and the next thing you know you're on your back. Dead!"

"Oh yeah." Manny said getting the idea. "You know she's right. You look awful. Do you want to sit down?"

"Well I didn't want say anything but I have this crick in my neck." Zebra Donkey said turning his neck. "See?"

"Who's hungry?" Manny asked. "I'll find us some dinner."

"I'll get the firewood." Frida said.

"Hey where are you going?" Zebra Donkey asked. "Oh man! I can't even feel my toes." He looked down. "I don't have any toes!"

They stopped by an old mill to rest. Manny had caught some rats and roasted them over a fire. To his surprise Frida actually liked it.

"This is good." She said. "This is really good. What is this?"

"Weed rat."

"No kidding? Well this is delicious."

"Thanks."

"Better than what I had to eat."

"What did you eat in that tower?"

"Just bread, slop." She said. "An occasional bird or mouse." She whispered.

"I also do squirrel, fish, and frog."

She giggled then looked at the kingdom.

"I guess I'll be dinning a little differently tomorrow night." She said.

"Maybe you can visit me some time."

"I'd like that and I gotta say you're a very good cook. Who taught you?"

"My..." He paused. "My mom."

"Oh...Well then she must've been a great cook."

"Yeah she was." He sighed.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about her and your dad I heard about what happened?"

"You did? Oh no did Zebra Donkey tell you?"

"No actually I heard you ranting about it the other night."

"Oh." He said blushing. "You heard that? Great."

"You don't have to be embarrassed I miss my parents too."

"Are they dead?"

"No they're alive but I can't be with them for awhile."

"I don't follow."

"They...They sent me to that tower when I was twelve years old."

"They what?!" He gasped.

"It's not what you think!"

"Who locks their kid in a dragon guarded tower?!"

"It wasn't like that! They didn't have a choice!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's...It's complicated." She wanted to tell him the reason why she was sent away but she couldn't risk exposing her secret. "So how old were you?"

"Excuse me?"

"When your parents died I mean."

"I was thirteen, for some species that's adulthood but I was still just a kid. My parents never bothered anyone and they were nice to people yet the world still saw them as a threat. After they died I was all alone, I had to look after myself and I couldn't trust anybody especially humans."

"So no human ever showed you any kindness? There was never anyone who wasn't afraid of you?"

"Only once. It was sometime after my parents died, I was walking alone trying to find a place to stay when this group of people walked by. With them was a little girl and she spotted me, I expected her to just start screaming and alerting the other people to kill me but she didn't. Instead she smiled and waved at me. Me, an ugly creature, and she smiled and waved at me."

"This little girl, was she...Was she riding a horse with a royal crest embroidered on the saddle?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"That was me. That was on the day my parents sent me away."

"That was you? Huh...Small world...Why didn't you scream when you saw me? Why did you smile and wave at me?"

"You looked sad. I thought a friendly face would make you feel better. We're not all paranoid killers you know."

"I know."

"You're more than just scary monster."

"And you're more than just a pretty princess."

They smiled at each other, then blushed nervously. Their hands accidentally touched and they looked up at each other.

"Man! Isn't this romantic?" Zebra Donkey interrupted. "Just look at that sunset."

"Sunset!" Frida gasped. "Oh no! It's late! I really should be getting to bed."

"What?" Manny said.

"Oh I see what's going on here. You're afraid of the dark." Zebra Donkey said.

"Yes! That's it! I'm terrified." She went to go inside but not before giving Manny one last smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said smiling back.

She went inside. Zebra Donkey looked at Manny suspiciously.

"Now I know what's going on here."

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked.

"Hey don't lie to me. I know you two are digging on each other."

"You're crazy! I'm just taking her back to Lord shorty."

"Oh come on just tell her how you feel."

"There's nothing to tell." Manny said. "Besides even I did- I'm not saying I do cause I don't. She's a human princess and I'm..."

"A tiger monster?"

"Yeah." He walked off.

"Hey where you goin?"

"To get...more firewood."

But that was clearly a lie considering there was a huge pile of firewood next to the mill.


	8. Chapter 8

**Let me know if you like this so far.**

When the sun went down it got dark pretty fast so Zebra Donkey thinking Frida really was scared of the dark went to look for her.

"Frida?" Zebra Donkey asked as he entered the mill. "Frida, where are you?"

But there was no answer instead there was creaking and scratching noises that were making him nervous. Suddenly something fell off of a shelf and crashed down. When it stood up in the shadows it frightened him into screaming.

"Ahhh!"

"No! No! No!" It said.

"Help!"

"Shhh!" It said.

"Manny! Manny!"

"Zebra Donkey ! Shush!"

"What did you do with the princess?"

"Zebra Donkey I am the princess." She said. "It's me in this body."

"Oh my God! You ate the princess!" He gasped. "Can hear me?" He called to her stomach. "Keep breathing! I'll get you out of there! Manny! Mann-"

Frida clapped his mouth shut.

"This is me." She said.

He took good long look at her. It was a woman with fangs, claws, blue fur, blue cat ears, and a blue tail. She was frightening but beautiful and her eyes despite looking very similar to a cats, were very familiar. Zebra Donkey realized it was her but she didn't look the same at all.

"Frida? What happened to you? You're uh...well...different."

"I'm ugly! Okay?!"

"Well yeah sort of, was it something you ate? Cause I told Manny those rats were a bad idea."

"No! I've been this way for as long as I can remember." She sighed. "By night one way by day another this shall be the norm, until you find true love's first kiss. Then take love's true form."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a curse. When I was little girl a witch cursed me. During the day I'm a human but every night when the sunsets I become this." She looked at her reflection in water. "This horrible, ugly, beast!"

She smacked her reflection.

"When the people from my kingdom found out what I was they were afraid of me. They thought I was a monster and they threatened to revolt against my parents unless they had me killed but they could never do that so I was placed in a tower to await the day my true love would rescue me. That's why I have to marry Sergio, tomorrow! Before the sun sets and he sees me! Like this!"

She buried her face in her furry hands and started to cry.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Zebra Donkey said. "You're not that ugly and you only look like this at night. Manny's ugly twenty four seven."

"But I'm a princess and this not what a real princess looks like. No one could ever love me if they knew I looked like this."

"Princess, how about you don't marry Sergio."

"I have to. Only true love's kiss can break the spell and until that spell is broken I can't ever go home. I can't go anywhere because the whole world will be afraid and disgusted by me. They'll think I'm a monster."

"But you know you're kind of a cat creature. And Manny...well you got a lot in common."

Outside Manny had picked a flower for Frida and had decided to tell her how he felt. But not being the romantic type he was nervous and decided to practice.

"Frida...Frist of all how's it going? Good? Great! So I saw this flower and thought of you because it's pretty...I don't really like it but I thought you might like it cause you're pretty but I like you anyway and I...uh...I'm in trouble."

He was a nervous wreck but after thinking it over he decided to confess.

"You can do this, just go in there and tell her. She may scream and runaway but...Come on I'm not that ugly? Am I?"

A mirror hanging outside shattered when he looked into it.

"Oh! Who asked you?!" He said breaking it more by punching it.

He walked up to the door and took a deep breath.

"Okay...here we go."

He was just about to knock when his extremely good hearing caught hold of the two of them talking.

"Who could love a creature so hideous and ugly?" He heard Frida say. "I mean look at me, do you really think anyone could ever care for this beast? Zebra Donkey I have to marry my true love. That's just the way it has to be."

Manny assumed that she was talking about him so he was greatly heartbroken by this. Just when he finally thought someone could care about him he finds out that it was all just a lie and that he would always be monstet in other people's eyes. Hurt, he threw down the flower and ran away.

"It's the only way to break the curse." She told Zebra Donkey.

"Well, you at least have to tell Manny the truth."

"No! You can't breathe a word! No one must ever know."

"What's the point of being able to talk if you gotta keep secrets?"

"You can't tell him! He wouldn't understand."

"You're kidding right? Come on Frida you know that's not true. The guy's been tortured and persecuted for what he is ever since he was a kid and you don't he'd understand how you feel? I know you're scared of the world juding you but he's lived with it for years. Believe me he'd understand in fact he'd probably understand it better than anyone else."

"I...No! No I can't! Not now! Promise you won't tell! Promise!"

"Alright I won't tell him. But you should." He went outside. "Before this is over I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious threaby. Look at my eye twitching!"

Frida looked outside, hoping that Manny hadn't of heard them. She didn't see him but she did see the flower he had left. All night she neevously pondered weather or not she should tell him. She had feared the world's judgement of her since she was twelve, after all she wasn't all human and she wasn't all hybrid. In her mind she was a freak of nature. But Manny didn't see her like that but what if that was because he didn't know the truth?

"I tell him." She said plucking the petals. "I tell him not, I tell him, I tell him not."

He didn't know the truth but he did know what it was like to have the world judge you. To be alone all the time. To not have any friends or family. To want someone to love and accept them. He would understand. He would. She just dropped the flower and ran to the door.

"I tell him!" She cried. "Manny! Manny! There's something I wanna-"

But the sun was rising, it was morning. When the sunlight entered the world a mist surrounded her body and she turned back into a human. Manny arrived seconds later looking angry.

"Manny." She said. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Don't bother! I heard the whole thing last night!" He snapped.

"You heard all that?"

"Every word! Especially the who could love a creature so hideous and ugly part! And frankly I didn't like that part at all!"

"Well it does!"

"What? What do you mean? I thought you'd understand, I thought it wouldn't matter to you."

"Wait! Manny, I think you misunderstood it. Please let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't like people like you! So there!"

Now it was her turn to be hurt. She couldn't believe it. He thought she was a freak just like everyone else. She was heartbroken. To make matters worse Lord Sergio and his men arrived.

"Princess Frida." He said when he caught sight of her.

"As promised." Manny grunted.

"Here you go tigre! The deed to your land. Now leave before I change my mind." Sergio said.

Manny snatched the deed and started stomp off.

"Forgive me Princess, for startling you but I have never seen such a radiant Beauty. I am Lord Sergio."

"Lord Sergio? Oh no, forgive me. I was just saying a SHORT! She said surprised by the size of her fiance. Manny was right he was definitely not the knight or prince she had in mind. "Farewell."

"Oh that is so sweet. You don't have to waist good manners on him. It's not like it has feelings."

"Alright what did I miss?" Zebra Donkey said waking up.

"Princess Frida." Sergio said. "I ask your hand in marriage. Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?"

She looked back at Manny secretly hoping he would say something. But he didn't. She wasn't sure about this. Part of her really doubted this guy was her true love but another part reminded her that this may be her only chance to break the curse.

"Lord Sergio, I accept." She said reluctantly.

"Excellent! I'll start the plans! For tomorrow we wed!"

"No!" She cried.

Manny looked back secretly hoping she had changed her mind.

"I mean...why wait? Let's get married today before sunset." She said.

"Oh, anxious are we? You're right! The sooner the better! There's so much to do."

Frida left with Sergio and his men while Manny headed back home.

"Manny what are you doing? You're letting her get away." Zebra Donkey said.

"Yeah so what?"

"Manny there's something about her you don't know. Look, I talked to her last night-"

"I know you talked to her last night! You're great pals aren't ya?! Now why don't you just follow her home?!"

"But-"

"Listen! We are not friends! We were never friends! I live alone! Me! Nobody else! Especially useless, pathetic, annoying, talking, animals!"

He then angrily walked off leaving Zebra Donkey hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Manny walked back to his swamp which had been cleared out. He had his land back, he had his privacy back, he could live alone in peace again. But despite this he was still sad and no where near happy.

 _I heard there was a secret_ cord

 _that David played_

 _and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care_

 _for music do you?_

 _It goes like this_

 _the fourth_

 _the fifth_

 _the minor fall_

 _the major lift_

 _the baffled king_

 _composed it_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah..._

Everyone was gone all that remained were a few things including a mirror. Manny accidentally stepped on it, shattering it, seeing his reflection in the shards made him sad and ashamed of his appearance. Meanwhile at Sergio's castle Frida was also looking at her reflection but in bits of a window frame and she too was very sad. She was being dressed in a white wedding gown and a long veil with a circlet of flowers on her head. She was a beautiful bride but Frida was confused. She always thought her wedding day would be happy but instead she was nervous, sad, and a little distracted. What was distracting her was Manny. She couldn't help but think about him.

 _Baby I've been here before_

 _I know this room_

 _I've walked this hall_

 _I used to live alone_

 _before I knew you_

 _I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

 _love is not a victory march_

 _it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah..._

Little did she know that Manny was thinking about her. He picked up a nearby discarded flower that looked alot like the one he had picked for Frida. He clutched it as he thought of her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Hurt and confused he threw it into the fireplace and tried to make himself forget her.

Frida was waiting for the wedding start but she was in no hurry, as she waited she saw a suit of armor that reminded her of Manny. She remembered how silly he was determined not to take his helmet off as he did not want her to see his face.

Zebra Donkey had wandered off to a nearby river and sulked. Then he noticed someone crying, it was the dragon. She had escaped the tower and was sobbing.

"Oh no. Don't cry." He handed her a tissue. She wiped her tears away. "You know you're really pretty when your'e not trying to kill anyone."

She smiled at him, he smiled back.

 _All I ever learned from love_

 _was how to shoot at_

 _someone who_

 _Outdrew you_

 _it's not a cry_

 _you can hear at night_

 _it's not from_

 _someone who's seen_

 _the light_

 _it's a cold and it's a_

 _broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah..._

Manny and Frida had what they always wanted but they were miserable. They were miserable because they missed each other missed so much but was too stubborn to admit it. They were both heartbroken without each other. Try as they might they just couldn't be happy now.

"Zebra Donkey?" Manny said when he saw him outside. "What are you doing?"

"I came to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you! So beat it!"

"No! You're gonna shut up and listen to me!"

Manny just walked away from him but Zebra Donkey, determined not to give up, followed him.

"Come back here! I am speaking to you!" He demanded.

"Leave me alone!" Manny said going inside the outhouse.

"Sure! Be mean to me all because you're afraid of your own feelings!"

"Go away!"

"There you go again! Pushing me away! Just like you did to Frida and all she did was like you. Maybe even love you."

"Love me?! She said I was ugly! A hideous creature! I heard the two of you talking!"

"She wasn't talking about you she was talking about...uh...somebody else."

He came out of the out house.

"She wasn't talking about me? Then who was she was talking about?"

"Oh no! You wanted me to go away! I ain't talking!"

"Zebra Donkey..." He sighed. "I'm sorry I guess I really am just a big ugly stupid monster. Can you forgive me?"

"What's to forgive? We're friends, right?"

"Right! So what did she say about me?"

"What are you asking me for? Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"The wedding!" He gasped. "We'll never make it in time."

"Never fear. Where there's a will there's a way." He whistled. "Hey baby! Over here!"

The dragon flew down and landed in front of them.

"Manny I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend."

"Uh...hi...please don't burn me." Manny said.

She picked them up, put them on her back, and flew toward where Sergio's kingdom was. At that moment the wedding was taking place and sunset was only a few minutes away.

"Good people of our fair kingdom we gather here today to bear witness the union of our new king and queen." The minister said.

"Uh...excuse me." Frida said nervously looking at the sun. "Could we just skip ahead to the I do's?"

"Now my dear let's not get too excited. Go on." Sergio chuckled.

Outside when the dragon landed she frightened everyone away. Manny quickly got off her back and headed for the chapel.

"Go ahead and look around babe." Zebra Donkey told her. "If we need you I'll whistle."

She flew off, Zebra Donkey ran after Manny and stopped him.

"Manny! Hey! Wait!" He said. "Look, you wanna do this right don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a line! There's a line! The priest is gonna say speak now or forever hold your peace and that's when you say I object."

"Oh I don't have time for this!"

"Wait! What are you doing? Listen to me!" He said pinning him against the door. "Look you love this woman don't you?"

"Yes."

"You wanna hold her?!"

"Yes!"

"Please her?!"

"Yes!"

"Then you got to! Got to! Try a little tenderness. The chicks love that romantic crap."

"Alright cut it out! When does this guy say the line?"

"We gotta check it out."

Manny picked up Zebra Donkey and tossed him up and down to see what was happening inside. Frida was a nervous wreck. Though she wasn't too thrilled of marrying Sergio it was too late to turn back now. It was her only chance of ever breaking the spell and finding true love, little did she know that her true love was just out the door.

"And so by the power invested in me." The priest said.

"What do you see?" Manny called.

"The whole town's in there." Zebra Donkey anwsered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said.

"They're at the alter." Zebra Donkey said.

"If any one objects?"

"Fletchy! He already said it."

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Manny said.

He burst through the doors.

"I object!" He shouted.

"Manny?" Frida said surprised.

"Oh now what does he want?" Sergio demanded.

The crowd looked at him in shock. Manny knew what he was doing was probably foolish and stupid. After all who ever heard of a hybrid being in love with a princess? But he couldn't let her do it. He couldn't let her marry someone who didn't love her and was only using her.

"Hi everybody." Manny said nervously. "Having a good time are ya? I love this place, first of all. Very clean."

"What are you doing here?" Frida asked.

"Really it's rude enough being alive when no one wants you. Sergio said angrily. "But showing up uninvited to a wedding-"

"Can it shorty! Frida, I need to talk to you." Manny said.

"Oh now you wanna talk?!" She said getting angry. "Well it's a little late for that so if you'll excuse me."

"But you can't marry him!"

"And why not?"

"Because...because he's just marrying you so he can be king."

"Outrageous!" Sergio said. "Frida don't listen to him."

"He's not your true love!" Manny said.

"And what do you know about true love?!" Frida said.

"Well I...uh...I mean."

He blushed hard and starting shaking and sweating. Frida felt her anger vanish when she saw how shy and nervous he was getting. Was he trying to say that he loved her? That he truly loved her?

"Oh this is precious." Sergio laughed. "The monster has fallen in love with the Princess! Oh good Lord! Have you ever heard of anything so stupid!?"

Everyone burst out laughing and pointing at Manny. His face and ears fell with embarrassment and shame. Of course everyone would laugh, of course everyone would think it was stupid. Because it was. He didn't want to face Frida's reaction. She probably thought he was an idiot and would mock him for his feelings. But she didn't mock him, she didn't laugh at him, she just looked at him.

"Manny, is this true?" Frida asked.

He looked at her and nodded.

"Who cares? It's ridiculous!" Sergio said. "Frida, My love. We're at a kiss away from our happily ever after, now kiss me!"

He leaned in to kiss her but she backed away, looked out the window, and bit her lip as she looked at the sun. It was going to set now and she would change in front of everyone.

"By night one way by day another." She sighed. Frida looked at Manny. "I wanted to show you before."

She walked toward the middle of the room, Manny tried to follow her but she signaled him to stay. When the sun began to set magical dust surrounded her body and she turned back into her hybrid self. The crowd gasped, the minster choked and spat out his drink, and a maid fainted. Manny was shocked but he now understood what she meant.

"Well...uh...that explains a lot."

"Ugh! It's disgusting!" Sergio said horrified. "Guards! Guards! I order you to get them out of my sight! Get them both!"

"No! Manny!" Frida cried.

"Frida!"

The guards began to enter the room at his word. Manny and Frida tried to run to one another but the guards got in the way. A large amount of them grabbed Manny and held him down while the rest dragged Frida away. Manny and Frida desperately reached for each other but the guards separated them.

"This hocus pocus alters nothing!" Sergio said. "This marriage is binding! And that makes me king! See! See!"

"No! Let go of me!" Frida said. "Manny!"

"No!" Manny started to claw the guards off him. "Get out of my way! Frida!"

"I'll have you drawn and quartered!" Sergio ordered.

"No! Please!" Frida pleaded.

"And as for you my wife." He said holding a knife to her neck.

"Frida!" Manny cried. "Don't you touch her!"

"I'll have you locked back in that tower for the rest of your days." Sergio said.

Manny broke his hand free and whistled. The dragon burst in through the window and swallowed Sergio in one gulp.

"Ahh!" He shouted as he was being eaten.

"Alright nobody move!" Zebra Donkey said. "I've got a loaded dragon and I'm not afraid to use her."

The guards released Manny and Frida.

"Celebrity marriages, they never last do they?" Zebra Donkey chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

Even though Sergio was their lord and master, his people were thrilled that he was gone. NOw they no longer had take orders from that annoying little twit, the mythical creatures no longer had to be exhiled, and Frida no longer had to marry him much to Manny's pleasure.

"Uh...Frida." He said to her.

"Yes Manny." She said.

He took a deep breath and gathered up his courage.

"I...I love you."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"I love you too."

They both smiled, closed their eyes, and leaned in until their lips met in a kiss, true love's kiss. They were kissing and it filled them with love. Real, true love, a love that neither one of them thought they would her find.

"Awww!" The crowd said watching them kiss.

Golden dust and light filled the room, Frida was lifted into the air as the dust began to surround hER body. Everyone watched in amazement as the light flashed from her body and shined throughout the entire chapel. When the light dimmed she was gently laid back down on to the floor.

"Frida?" Manny said walking to her side. "Frida? Are you alright?"

He helped her up.

"Well yes. But I don't understand." She said looking down at her body to see that it hadn't changed . "I'm supposed to be beautiful."

Manny smiled, what was she talking about? Of course she was beautiful, how could she think that she wasn't? Did she really think she was ugly? Well she wasn't, not to him.

"But you are beautiful." He assured her.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"You really think so? No joke?"

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. In fact I think you're more beautiful this way."

She smiled at him. He thought she was more beautiful this way. She never thought anyone would ever think she was beautiful in her hybrid form but Manny did. He was her true love and not because he was a brave knight or a handsome prince or a rich lord. It was because he saw her as beautiful no matter what shape she took.

"I was hoping this would be a happy ending." Zebra Donkey said.

"So...uh...Will you marry me?" Manny asked Frida.

"Yes." She answered.

"Today?"

"Why not? I'm in a wedding dress."

They leaned in and shared another kiss. Scene then changes to a wedding held back at his land. Everyone attended including Davi, El Oso, Cactus kid, Chapi, Chui, Princess Andrea, Princess Titania, and every other mythical creature.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Manny and Frida took hands and ran to a nearby carriage. As they were leaving Frida tossed the bouquet.

"That bouquet is mine!" Andrea said.

"Back off sister!" Titania said smacking her.

But the dragon flew up and caught it. Then she and Zebra Donkey began nuzzling each other lovingly. Manny and Frida laughed at the sight of those two being in love but they were happy for them and wished them luck. But just before they left Zebra Donkey wanted to perform a song for them so he and the dwarves grabbed some instruments and started playing music on top of a stage.

"Come on y'all!" He said.

 _"Then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer._

 _Not a trace..._

 _A doubt in my mind, I'm in love_

 _Oooh...Ahh..._

 _I'm a believer I couldn't leave her_

 _If I tried."_

Everyone grabbed a partner and began dancing.

" _Then I saw her face..._

 _Now I'm a believer! Hey!_

 _Not a trace._

 _A doubt in my mind._

 _One more time!_

 _I'm in looooove!_

 _I'm a believer..._

 _Come on!_

 _I believe! I believe!_

 _I believe! I believe!_

 _Hey! Ya'll sing it with me!"_

"I believe!" They chanted. "I believe!"

"The people in the back!" Zebra Donkey said.

"I believe! I believe! I believe!"

" _I believvveeee..."_ They all sang.

And so our story comes to an end. A fairy tale about a angry monster with a heart of gold, a beautiful princess with a strong spirit, and a talkative but friendly animal. Together the three of them told a most unusal story which not many have heard and the story ends with the kingdom being freed from Lord Sergio, the mythical creatures free to live in peace with humans, Zebra Donkey getting a dragon for a girlfriend, abd Manny and Frida becoming newlyweds and riding off to their honeymoon. After being alone for so long they finally found someone to love them despite what the world thought of them and they found their happy ending with each other. So now I say to you readers all has ended well for our story and of course they all lived happily ever after.

 **Hi everyone I hope you like the remake of this story. If you didn't fine by me just don't be rude okay? Remember I have feelings. Also the sequel will be up soon.**


End file.
